


Saving Alpha

by Smokengote



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aggression, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha Mark Sheppard, Alpha Misha Collins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Angry Jensen Ackles, Belts, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Corporal Punishment, Drinking, Drunk Jensen, Dystopia, Eating hearts, M/M, Non-Con Violence, Omega Felicia Day, Omega Jared Padalecki, Original Character Death(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Whipping, Witches, alpha matt, depressed jensen, mention of death of a child, werewolf traits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: AU-Future Dystopia world.  Many years ago a Third World War broke out and they used chemical weapons. They created Alphas and Omegas. This world is set in the future, however, the world didn't recover that well from the war and people leave in small communities and villages lacking modern day conveniences.  It's more medieval than modern.Alphas- are the strength and rulers.Betas - are the humans who were unaffected except they have low birth rates.Omegas-Domestics, breeders, un-educated, dependent.Jared leaves his home because he can't watch his best-friend mate with a beta. He sets out to find his own path.Jensen is broken, drunk, depressed and suicidal.Jared see's Jensen and he knows he found what he is looking for....Can he fix his alpha?





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> ***Triggers: Thoughts of suicide..depression, anger issues..death of OFC. Sadness. Drinking and alcoholism.*****
> 
> New tags will be added as this continues.
> 
> All the areas are made up and all the mistakes are my own.

 

Matt Cohen is a few months younger than Jared; however, they are worlds apart. Matt is an alpha and a Lord to boot. Jared is an omega and a servant.  They grew up together and were best friends. Neither one of them understood how far apart they were until they were seven years old. Jared had climbed into the royal carriage with Matt. Matt’s father pulled Jared out and told his guards to ‘teach the boy his place’. Matt tried to stop his father’s guards from beating Jared with a cane, but his father held him back, made him watch. It was a lesson neither boy would forget.

  * At thirteen, Jared lost his father.
  * At sixteen, he presented as an omega.
  * At eighteen, his world shattered.



 “I don’t understand,” Jared whined.

“Listen, Jared, you’re my best friend, but we have to accept our roles. That’s why I’m offering you this bag of gold. It’s quite a bit of wealth. Go out into the world and find your mate or I will mark you as mine, and you will live the rest of your days out here.”

“Not as your mate.” Jared’s voice cracked.

“No. I will mate with a beta. You will be here with me as my omega. Here...” Matt pushed the bag into Jared’s hands. “Take the money and spend the night thinking about my offer.”

Jared found his mother in the kitchen.  She was one of the royal cooks.

“Jared? What’s wrong my son?”

Jared shook his head no, his eyes tearing up.

“C’mere.” His mother pulled him into a hug.

“Matt wants me to be his omega but not his… _his mate_.” Jared finally said.

“Lord Cohen understands he cannot mate with you. We have no wealth. We’re simple folk. He needs to do what is right for our village.”

Jared showed his mother the bag of gold and explained what Matt had told him.

“Jared, it’s a dangerous world out there. There’s a good possibility that you could be forced to mate with an overpowering alpha. Then again, your true mate could be out there.”

“I can’t watch Matt mate with someone else,” Jared said as he stared down at the floor.

Jared lay in bed weighing all his options.  He had spent his whole life at the manor, always in Matt’s shadow, always protected. By daybreak, he had made his decision.

“I’m leaving.” He told Matt, praying that Matt would ask him to stay.

It was Matt’s turn to look shattered. The alpha nodded.

“There are two things; I will take care of your mother like she was my own, and this afternoon come down to the battlegrounds, I’ll have a gift for you.”

Jared went to his room and started to go through his meager belongings. He packed most of his clothes and a few books that Matt had given him. Most omegas didn't know how to read or add, but he did. Matt would take a lesson with his schoolmaster and then teach Jared what he had learned. Finishing up packing, he went to the battlegrounds and watched the alphas spar.

Matt waved Jared over to him when he won his last fight. Around the alpha’s neck was a leather collar. It was brown in color and thick and wet with the alpha’s sweat. Matt unlatched the collar and handed it to Jared.

“When you head into a city wear this collar, it may help keep away unwanted advances.” The alpha then took his shirt off and handed it to Jared.

“This will keep my scent for awhile. Keep it on when surrounded by alphas.” Matt then pulled Jared into a big hug. Both men stood in the sunshine clinging onto each other. The people milling around them ignored the display of affection.

“This is your home, Jared. If you don’t find what you’re looking for, come back.” Matt cupped Jared’s face and kissed him deeply. Pulling away from Jared, Matt backed up and away from him.

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, my friend.” Matt turned and walked quickly away.

Jared spent the evening with his mother. They laughed, cried and said their goodbyes. Jared gave his mother a few of the gold coins that Matt had given him. His mother packed him several days worth of food.

Jared left at daybreak. He spent the first couple of hours crying and convincing himself that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He avoided Spicewood, the town closest to the manor.  Giving small thanks that the evenings were still warm, Jared turned off the road and found a place near two big trees to spend the night.

 He rationed his food into small portions, pulled out a light blanket from one of his bags and enjoyed his first dinner away from home.  He wished he had a map, but because he didn’t he had decided to travel west and see what happens. He fell asleep quickly after eating and not waking up until daybreak.

Waking up, Jared stayed perfectly still, he was a few feet away from a herd a deer. It was a little foggy outside, and very quiet, Jared couldn’t take his eye’s off the magnificent sight that was right before him. He watched the deer for a few minutes until they moved on. He packed up his bags and started his day. It wasn’t long before he came to a river where he cleaned up and readied himself for another long day of walking.

Over the next several weeks he walked, hid, and walked some more.  He went to towns when he needed supplies. He always wore Matt’s collar and his shirt. So far he had been left alone.  It was full blown summer and the days were hot and muggy the nights were hot and buggy. He felt down; he missed his mama and his friend. He felt alone.

Birchwood was almost big enough to be a city. It was by far the largest town that Jared had ever seen. He had bathed in the morning, adorned Matt’s shirt and collar before heading to town, only to pause at the stone entrance. There was a festival happening, and the crowd and sheer amount of alphas were making Jared apprehensive about being there. His need for supplies outweighed his fear, and he continued under the stone entrance and into the mouth of Birchwood.

Soon fear gave away to awe, and Jared found himself walking from vendor to vendor, browsing the merchandise. He had money but was too scared to spend any of it on frivolous items. Instead, he lined his pockets and filled his bags with fruits, vegetables, dried meats, he splurged on a wedge of cheese, and some bread.  He bought soap and a needle and thread kit.

Out of nowhere, there was a scent so enticing that Jared lost his focus and started looking for the source. It didn’t take him long to find the alpha who’s scent had sent him reeling. He tried to be nonchalant about following the alpha around the market, and he thought he was doing a good job of it when the alpha turned and stalked towards him.

“What? What does your master want?” The alpha snarled at him.

“Master?” Jared said softly.

“Yes. Who’s collar you wear? Why are you following me?”

“Um, the collar is for protection, and… I don’t know.”

“Then stop.” The alpha stalked away.

Logic told Jared to move on and forget what just happened, but he just continued to follow the alpha. Jared followed the alpha out of the market to where he had a mule tied up. He watched as the alpha tied his bags to the animal and lead the beast out of the town.

Jared felt in a trance as he followed the alpha. He was abruptly pulled out of his daze when he realized the alpha had not only stopped, but turned around, and was now standing directly in front of him. Suddenly, a handful of coins rained down upon him.

“Now, leave me be.”

Jared picked up the coins and continued to follow the alpha. The alpha turned down several roads before opening a gate and going inside. Jared continued to walk until he reached the gate. It was locked. There was a large stone wall that surrounded the property. Peering into the gate Jared could tell the property was overgrown, and badly neglected.

Growing up, Matt had shown Jared a few things, and one of them was how to pick a lock, so by nightfall, Jared had managed to unlock the gate, and find a place to bed down.

He woke up at daybreak; he explored the property around the Manor. Off the kitchen, there was a brick patio and a built in fire pit. He cleaned it out and then set forth looking for firewood. He saw chickens milling about, so it wasn’t long before he found eggs. Using the cheese he bought and eggs, he made a quick breakfast. The alpha was taken back when he saw Jared as he rounded the side of the house. Jared only had one plate and handed it to the alpha with half the omelet he made on it.  He watched as the alpha inhaled the food. When he finished eating, he handed the plate back to Jared.

“I expect you to be gone by the time I return this afternoon.” The alpha stormed off…

Jared didn’t reply as he just scooped the remainder of the eggs off his only pan and onto his plate. After breakfast, Jared surveyed the yard and gardens. The vegetable garden was huge, rows upon rows of weeds and wild vegetables. He decided to walk into the kitchen and quickly turned around. It had at least an inch of thickness in dust. ‘How does the alpha live here,’ he wondered. He was tempted to pack up his gear and leave, but he knew this green eyed man was his future and that this was his home.

TBC…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is stubborn and ignoring Jared.  
> Jared doesn't give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments!!
> 
> Sorry for the lousy grammar...all the mistakes are mine.

Jared spent the next few days either weeding the garden or cleaning. He cleaned the kitchen and the food pantry first, then he tackled the meat cellar. It took a whole day for Jared’s nose to recover from the rotting flesh smell that was in the cellar. He stopped sleeping outside and moved into a small bedroom that was off the kitchen. One night after dinner he followed his alpha to a large sitting room on the east side of the house. It was a large room with a decorative table against the south side wall and two sofas in front of a large fireplace against the north wall. A huge picture window framed the east wall. As with every other room in the Manor, it needed a good cleaning. The sofas had white sheets draped across them. The alpha had brought a bottle of alcohol with him; he sat down on the sofa and began drinking straight out of the bottle. When the alpha realized Jared was in the room with him, he began to growl at him. Jared made a huffing sound back at the alpha and sat down on the floor next to him. Testing the waters, Jared leaned against the alpha’s legs waiting for the growl that never came. Exhausted from the day Jared fell asleep against the alpha's legs, however, he found himself waking up in his own bed tucked under the covers.

That morning Jared was making his way down to the river that ran through the property to gather a couple of buckets of water. He was deep in thought about the time he has been at his alpha’s manor. Every day he cooks and cleans for his alpha. He still doesn’t know the man’s name, every evening he asks, but like a child, his alpha refuses to answer him. Jared abruptly stops when he reaches the river; his alpha is naked and walking into the water. He can’t keep his eyes off the man. He watches as the alpha washes his hair, scrubs his body.

“Are you going to stand there and gawk at me all day?”

Jared flinched.

“Sor…Sorry.” Jared said as he walked towards the river.

Out of the corner of Jared’s eyes, he saw the alpha’s clothes. He put his buckets down and walked over to the pile of clothes.

“Alpha what’s your name?” Jared called out.

Reaching down to pick up his alpha’s clothes, he hugged them to his chest.

“What are you doing?”

Jared ignored him.

“I mean it, don’t even think about it… _omega.”_

Jared looked back to see an angry alpha trudging out of the river and his flight instinct took over. He knew running was a bad idea, a good way to end up being claimed; however, he couldn’t stop himself.  He ran back up the path towards the house.  He was running; straining to hear how close the alpha was from him. He could feel hands grabbing at his back, pulling him sideways. He lost his footing, and as he started to fall his alpha turned him so that he landed on his back against his alpha’s chest.

“Damn it,” the alpha moaned.

Jared quickly found himself on his back with a very wet, naked, and angry alpha straddling his hips.

“Not funny.”

Jared still clinging to the alpha’s clothes asked once again.

“Just tell me your name.”

Staring up into those amazing green eyes, Jared released his hold on the clothes and held them up to the alpha.

“Please, alpha.”

The Alpha grabbed the clothes and started to dress; Jared couldn’t help but watch him.

“Jensen.” The alpha finally said.

Smiling Jared stood up.

“Jensen. Good. Can we talk about a few things.”

“Good idea, first being; why are you still here?”  Jensen said as he walked past Jared.

Ignoring Jensen’s question Jared started to follow the alpha.

“We need supplies from town. I was hoping today we could go to market.”

“We don’t need anything; you may need to go to town, but I don’t.”

“Fine, can I use your mule and cart?”

Jensen smirked at Jared.

“Knock yourself out, kid.”

An hour later, Jared was sweaty and out of breath trying to force that fucking mule out of his stall.  The mule didn’t buck, strike, or kick, but it didn’t move either.  Jared usually had a way with animals and didn’t have problems getting them to do what he needed.

“Hey Buddy, want to go to town?” Jensen called into the barn.

The mule looked past Jared and walked out of the stall over to Jensen and the wagon.

“Really?” Jared grumbled.

Jensen had Buddy hitched up and climb up on the wagon seat.

“Are you coming?” He called out to Jared.

Jared Grabbed his bag and walked over to the wagon.

“Daylight is burning get up here.”

Jared hesitated for a second, searching Jensen’s face to make sure he was allowed up on the wagon.  He had learned his lesson well from his childhood and would not make the same mistake twice.

Once Jared was seated Jensen picked up the reins and called out to his mule:

“Okay, let's go, Buddy.”

“I have to ask; what's up with your mule.”

Jensen shrugged.

“C’mon, I’ve been around stubborn equines before, but Buddy takes being stubborn to the extreme.”

“I found him right after…a few years ago. I had been drinking all night at the pub and was very drunk when I left. I kept stumbling as I walked down the streets, and I finally ended up on my ass in front the kill pens. I don’t know, I looked over to see a skinny, flea bitten mule who’s dead eyes matched my own. I sat there leaning against the pen, waiting until they opened to talk to the owner about the mule. The guy laughed in my face; he told me that the mule was a stubborn son of a bitch, and the only place it was going was to hell. He said I could have it if I could get it out of that pen.  I went to his pen, and we both looked at each other. I simply said:

‘Buddy this is your last chance, stay here and die or follow me home.’ I guess you know how that story ended.”

Jared stared at Jensen in disbelief.

“Really? He just followed you?”

“Yes.”

Shaking his head and smiling it didn’t surprise him that two stubborn fools got on so well.

“So why are we going into town?”

Jared grabbed his bag and pulled out a small piece of paper. He usually didn’t waste paper for lists, but the Manor needed more then he could remember. He handed the paper to Jensen.

“You write? How?”

“My friend taught me to read, write and add.”

“Your friend? Why?”

“Every morning he would have to take lessons. I would bug him every day to teach me what he had learned. Finally he gave in, so, basically, I became his student.”

“I can already picture you as an annoying kid.”

They traveled the rest of the way in silence.

Stopping the wagon when Birchwood came into view, Jensen reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a black leather collar.

“Now don’t go reading anything into this…you don’t even have to wear it.” He handed the collar to Jared.

“It’s for protection. I don’t have to be around the scent of your friend.”

Jared smiled as he took the collar. His inner omega reveling at the thought of wearing Jensen’s collar.

“I mean it. This is not some back door attempt to make you my omega. I would prefer it if you were to leave. I was quite content with my life before you showed up.” Jensen said harshly.

“We both know I can’t.” Jared looked sadly down at the collar.

Jared was wearing the collar by the time they reached the gates of Birchwood.

Jensen stopped and jumped off the wagon securing it.

“Stay here. I’ll send runners back. Make sure you take stock in what they load into the wagon. Thieves every last one of them.”

Jared was disappointed. He still wanted to explore the market, but Jensen had given him a command, and he wanted to prove his worthiness.  Runners were usually young omega males. Omegas had little opportunity to make money they were either prostitutes or runners or manual laborers. Jared found it hard to believe they would risk losing a hand or two by stealing, but then again he has never gone hungry.

Jared’s chest swelled with pride when he saw how generous his alpha was to the runners. The ride back home was slower because of the heavy load, it gave Jared time to take in the scenery.

“It’s nice out here,” Jared commented.

“Where are you from?” asked Jensen.

“Spicewood.”

“Lord Cohen’s territory.”

“Do you know Matt?” Jared asked excitedly. He missed his friend so much.

“I know of the family. You’re a long way from home.”

“Not my home any longer.”

“Jared; you’re barking up the wrong tree with me. I’m not interested.”

Jared looks away from Jensen.

“Are, are you mated?”

“Define mated?”

Jared’s head whipped back to look at Jensen.

“What do mean? Are you mated?”

“It doesn’t change anything if I were or If I’m not. Still don’t need an omega around. Eventually, you need to move on.”

Jared looked away again. Conversation stopped for the rest of the ride.

Both men unloaded the wagon and bedded down Buddy for the night. Jared was just leaving the barn when another larger wagon came up the roadway to the house. It had five large barrels of whiskey on the back of the wagon. Jared wanted to tell the driver to take it back, but Jensen marched past him and greeted the driver. Jared walked past the alphas and went to the kitchen to begin their evening meal. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Jensen wasn’t his mate. He wished his mother was here or Matt. He was feeling so lonely and unsure of himself.

TBC...


	3. For what you want...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared tries to do the right thing but he may have just pushed Jensen over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING****This chapter talks about the death of a minor. Also, NON-CON VIOLENCE at the end. Not sex.
> 
> As always thank you for over looking my poor grammar. I love hearing from everyone so thank you for the comments.

The next few weeks became sort of routine for Jared. He’d bake bread, make breakfast, garden and clean later in the day. Every evening he’d lite a fire in the sitting room and sit on the floor, leaning against Jensen’s legs as the alpha quietly drinks away his demons.  The upstairs of the manor was as unkempt as the downstairs of the house. Soon Jared had cleaned every room except for two. The master bedroom and the bedroom next to it. Jared found himself unwilling to open either door. His inner omega begging him to leave the rooms alone.  He was at war with his inner omega. He wanted to clean the rooms and move on, but his omega was afraid of pissing off the alpha.

Jared awoke to the rumble of thunder. He sat up in bed and forced himself to get up and start the day. He lite a lantern and then quickly dressed, going into the kitchen. He went to the woodpile and grabbed a few pieces of wood and began to light the stove. He would catch glimpses of lightening out the kitchen window.

“I’m going to the barn to check on the horses and Buddy,” Jensen said as he breezed into the kitchen.

“Ok, I’ll have breakfast ready when you return, alpha.”

The alpha had a keen sense of knowing when food was ready. Jensen opened the door to the kitchen, bringing in the wind, rain, and cold just as Jared was setting the table.

Jared watched as his alpha shoveled the food into his mouth. He couldn’t believe how beautiful Jensen was.

“I’m going back out to the barn.  The horses are spooked.” Jensen said in between bites.

“Ok, I’ll continue working in the house.”

Jensen stopped eating and eyed Jared for a long second.

“Good. I don’t want you outside. I’ll feed all the animals.”

Jared smiled and started to eat.

After cleaning up the breakfast dishes and the muddy mess Jensen dragged in, Jared found himself in front of the Master bedroom.  Stamping down his inner alarm bell, Jared reached for the door handle and let the door slowly open. It opened up to a small study, that was dusty but unremarkable. Walking through the room, Jared went to the door the led to the bedroom. The master bedroom was huge. It looked as if it hadn’t been touched in years. In the middle of the room against the wall was a four poster bed that was covered in thick blankets. There was a fireplace directly across from the bed. As Jared walked around the room, he saw two doors next to each other on the left side of the bed.  To the right of the bed, there were glass doors that led to a balcony.  Jared walked over and looked out the balcony windows.  It was still raining outside, and he could see that there were a few large puddles that gathered across the lawn.

Jared crossed the room to the two doors on the opposite of the room. He opened the first door closest to the exit. Not having any natural light it was dark inside; apparently, it was a large walk in closet. The other door led to a bathroom.  Jared needed his lantern to see the room’s layout. He knew there was a chute downstairs with a pulley so buckets of water could be hauled up and down to the bathroom which was standard practice.

Jared went downstairs and hauled up all his cleaning supplies and a couple of lanterns. He stripped the bed of the covers which he took downstairs to clean later. He surprised himself how quickly he finished cleaning the master bedroom. Now he was standing in front of the last bedroom with a lantern in his hand all of his instincts were telling him to turn around and forget about it.

“Get it together, man.” He whispered to himself.

Opening the bedroom door, Jared stepped into the room and held the lantern up.

“Shit,” Jared said as he quickly backed out of the room closing the door.

For the millionth time, he wished his mother was here. She’d know what to do. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do. He heard his mother’s voice say to him;

“Rip the bandage off, so the body can begin to heal.”

“She’s right.” He said out loud.

Jared turned around and opened the bedroom door.

The first thing he did was make his way over to the large window and pulled back the heavy curtains to let some light inside. He still needed the lantern to see; looking around Jared knew this was the room of a young girl. The little girl's bed was still unmade from the last time she slept in it. Little dresses tossed around the room, hanging from the chair and the bed; as if the youngster couldn’t make up her mind on what to wear that day. Jared was pretty sure that this little girl didn’t want for anything. There were shelves filled with toys and little statues of animals, mostly horses. Next to where he was standing was a rocking chair with a large brown stuffed bear. Jared reached for the bear and felt a dried up substance on it. Blood. His keen sense of smell picking up on the faint scent.

Not wasting any more time Jared began stripping down the bed and cleaning the room.  There were several chests in the room that he cleaned out and used to store the dresses, the toys, books and everything else. He stayed focused on the task at hand and didn’t let his mind wander to what happen to Jensen’s daughter. God, he didn’t know the alpha at all. Jensen didn’t smell mated at all.

Finally finished, Jared took a final look at the room. Other than the pink wall coloring, it now looked like any other bedroom in the manor. Praying he made the right decision, he started to gather his cleaning supplies when he heard the most anguish sound behind him, making him drop to his knees.

“What did you do?” Jensen growled at Jared.

“Alpha…”

“Shut up,” Jensen shouted as he looked around the room.

Jensen's eyes were wildly darting back and forth and around the room.

“You took her from me.” He screamed at Jared.

“No. I didn’t.” Jared started to stand back up.

“You took her away.”

“Alpha…”

“Don’t! I’m not your alpha. You need to get out.” Jensen shouted

“Please alpha.”

Jensen stalked towards Jared and grabbing him by the neck. He roughly guided Jared backward until he hit the wall behind him. Jared whimpered. He tried to bare his neck, but Jensen’s hold was too tight.

“I mean it, I want you out of my house, out of my life. What you did today was reprehensible. You took the only thing that every mattered away from me. You’re fucking lucky I don’t kill you.” Jensen growled as he shoved Jared harder into the wall. He finally let go of his grip on Jared after a few minutes.

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered as he quickly slipped past Jensen.

Once outside of the bedroom; Jared heard Jensen’s anguish cries from behind the closed door. He went downstairs to his bedroom.  He grabbed his bag and began packing. He decided he’d leave in the morning since it was getting late. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared to be in the house with Jensen.  He locked his bedroom door and sat on his bed.  His stomach chose that moment to let him know he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

“Too bad, I’m not going out there,” Jared said to his stomach.

Jared’s last thought before falling asleep was that he was never going to fall asleep.

Jared woke up to the sensation of not being able to breathe.

Jensen was straddling him and had both of hands around Jared’s throat.

Jensen was drunk, very drunk.

“Thought you could fucking lock me out?” Jensen slurred.

“Should have left omega.”

Jared was scared.

“Plea…”

“Shut up,” Jensen hissed at Jared and squeezed his hold on Jared’s throat.

“I want to kill you. However, that would only end your pain, and I’d still have mine. So I’m going to give you a gift. Pain. Fuck. You literally wanted this…so here’s to our misery.”

“Stay still,” Jensen said using his alpha voice.  He let his hands fall from Jared’s neck to his shoulders, his teeth elongating as he bent down to lick Jared’s neck.

“Please, no, please, not like this, not when you’re drunk.”

“I’m always drunk, just different degrees.”

“You don’t want this or me. I was wrong. I thought you were my alpha.”

“I am now,” Jensen said right before he bites Jared at the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet.

 

tbc

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes Jared to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great comments. 
> 
> All the mistakes are my own. Sorry. My grammar is terrible.

Jared woke up feeling stiff and sore. His throat hurt and his neck felt tender. He slowly sat up, moving carefully, he realized that he had an orgasm when Jensen claimed him. He looked around his small room and was thankful that Jensen had left.

“Oh, God.” Jared moaned into his hands.

Gathering his courage up, Jared stood, grabbed his packed bag, and pulled out fresh clothes and went to take a bath. He felt better once he was clean and not sticky. He walked into the kitchen where Jensen was sitting at the large wooden block table. Jared stopped at the doorway lowering his head.

“Good, you’re up. Meet me down by the barn in ten minutes.” Jensen stood up and exited out the kitchen door. Jensen was waiting for Jared, already sitting upon his horse. Jared walked up to see only one horse saddled even though Jensen owned several horses.

“We’re going to town,” Jensen announced.

“Yes, alpha,”

Jensen led the way as Jared followed behind.

A couple of times Jensen would stop his horse and wait for Jared to catch up.

“Stop dragging your feet, omega.”

Jared would pick up the pace and slow down again. He didn’t know why they were going to town, a million ideas were running through his mind.

Birchwood soon came into Jared’s view.  He loved the stone entrance and would like to explore the city some day. Jensen halted his horse and waited for Jared to catch up. He reached into his saddle bag and pulled out the collar he had let Jared wear before.

“Wear my collar whenever you leave the house,” Jensen said, tossing the collar to Jared.

Jared caught the collar and latched it around his neck.

He was feeling melancholy. The way he was claimed, the way Jensen was acting, now the way he just tossed his collar at Jared.  It was all wrong. Alpha’s offered their collars as a sign of protection, caring, for the omega.

He walked next to Jensen as they entered the stone entrance.  The city was full of people milling around. Jared followed next to Jensen as they traveled down cobble stone roads. They stopped in front of a tan sandstone building. Jensen dismounted and tied his horse to the hitching pole.

Jensen began to walk towards the building when Jared said;

“Alpha?”

Jensen turned to look at Jared.

“It’s ok, come on.” He said in a softer tone.

It was considerably darker inside the building than outside. Jensen walked up to a long wooden counter and rang the bell that was on top of the counter.

A short dark hair man emerged from another room.

“Whoa, Lord Ackles, who would have guessed.”

“Mr. Sheppard. I’m here to register my omega.”

The alpha behind the counter looked Jared up and down.

“Well, they’re making omega's big these days.”

“Alright, the paperwork please.”

“Fine, fine.” The alpha said as he reached under the counter and pulled out several sheets of paper and inkwell and a pen.

Jensen filled out the paperwork; Mr. Sheppard stared at Jared. Jared found himself sliding up closer to Jensen.

Jensen pushed the paperwork towards the other alpha.

“Does your omega have a surname?”

Jensen turned to look at Jared.

“Padalecki.”

“That’s a mouthful.”

“Enough Mark.”

“Lord Ackles you do like to do things unconventionally. Ok, Moose, can you sign your name? If you can’t just put your mark on this line.” Mark said, pointing to the spot where he wanted Jared to sign.

Jared felt indignant that Mark thought he didn’t know how to sign his name. However, the reality was that most omegas were not educated to read and write.

“What a diamond in the rough, your serf is,” Mark commented.

“I wouldn’t want to have to feed ‘em though” Mark muttered.

“Very funny, when will I receive my copies?”

“I’ll bring them by in a couple of days; I can check you love birds.” Mark winked at Jared.

Jensen turned around annoyed taking Jared by the hand pulling him out of the building.

Walking away from the building and his horse Jensen pulled Jared along past a couple of more buildings until he came across a bright yellow sandstone building. Jensen walked up to the door began knocking on the door. Suddenly the door swung open another alpha was standing in the doorway. Jared noticed his blue eyes first.

“Jensen!” The odd alpha stepped out to hug Jensen.

“Ok.” Jensen stepped out of the hug laughing a bit.

“What…You’re here.”

“I am. I brought with me; my omega,” Jensen said, stepping away from Jared.

Misha walked around Jensen and Jared his hand rubbing his chin.

“This is so unexpected, but I can see why you choose him; he’s exquisite.”

“Thank you, Misha. We’re here because he needs a new wardrobe fitting of an omega of mine.”

“Of course,” Misha was all smiles.

“Can I leave him with you? I have some official business to attend then I’ll be back to pick him up.”

Jared wanted to go with Jensen; he felt uncomfortable with Misha. He felt himself starting to panic. Jensen picking up on Jared’s distressed, turned around to find Jared almost plastered to him.

“Jared it’s ok. Misha is my friend. He’s going to measure you so that you can have finer clothes.”

“Please, Jensen stay.” Jared pleaded.

“Jared,” Jensen said with authority.

Jared looked down.

“Go, Jensen, he’ll be fine in a few minutes.”

They watched Jensen walk away back towards his horse.

“Let's get this party started, shall we?” Misha asked.

Misha opened the door, and Jared stepped inside. It was a clothing store. There were racks of clothing and material crammed into a small space.

“Welcome to my world.”

“So before we get started are you hungry or thirsty?”

Jared wanted to say no, but his stomach has been growling off and on.

“Yes, I’m both.”

“Leave it to Jensen to not know how to take care of an omega. Follow me.”

Misha led Jared to the back rooms where there were living quarters and a kitchen.

Misha had fresh bread and cheeses out on the table.

“Help yourself.”

Misha went to the cupboard pulled out two cups and small plates. He already had a bottle of wine out on the table. He pours two glasses of wine and pushes one in front of Jared.  Misha quickly cut the cheese and bread and served Jared and himself.

“I want to know how did you ever meet Lord Jensen.”

Jared had just stuffed the second piece of cheese in his mouth looked up at Misha. Chewing and swallowing quickly he said,

“I followed him home from the marketplace.”

Misha burst out laughing.

“He didn’t stand a chance.”

Jared didn’t elaborate any further or tell Misha about what happened the day before. When they finished eating Misha announced that it was time to start measuring Jared for his new clothes.

“I need you to strip.”

Jared hesitated for a moment. He stripped down to his undergarments.

“All of it.” Misha motioned with his hand up and down.

“No.”

“Shy are we?” Misha smirked.

Jared didn’t back down.

“Very well, it will not be as tight a fit.”

To Jared, it seemed to take forever to be measured.

“Don’t get dressed yet,” Misha said as he finished writing the last of Jared’s measurements down.

“I might have something here you can wear that is more appropriate than your servant clothes.”

Misha came back with black pants and a dark silk green shirt.

“Try these on,” Misha said, handing him the clothes.

Jared stared at himself in the mirror. He didn’t recognize himself.  The clothes were so fine and soft.

“Jared, I promise you that you will take Jensen’s breath away.”

Jared gave Misha a fake smile. 

Misha was under the impression this claiming was a love bond. Jared knew it was the opposite of that. Jensen was seething under the fake façade he was putting on. A knock on the door startled Jared out of his thoughts.

Misha opened the door and let Jensen inside.

“Thanks, Misha,” Jensen said.

“So what do you think?” Misha gestured to Jared.

Jensen took a good look at his omega.

“He cleans up nicely.”

“That’s it? He’s gonna turn every alpha’s head when you leave here.”

“It’s getting late. We better be going.”

Misha's eye’s narrowed at Jensen.

“Fine, I’ll be by with his new clothes as soon as I can.”

Jared felt uncomfortable.  He was pretty sure Misha was starting to see through Jensen’s act. Following the alphas outside Jared saw Jensen’s horse, but next to it was a beautiful sorrel with a flaxen mane and tail.

“Jared I purchased you a horse.  He’s a gelding and about ten years old. You’ll have to ride him bareback, for now, I have a saddle at home you can have.”

Jared looked at Jensen.

Jensen reached into his saddle bag, taking out a folded paper and handing it to Jared. It was a bill of sales, and it stated that the horse belonged to Jared Padalecki.

Jared didn’t know what to say.

“Thank you, alpha.” Jared finally whispered.

Jensen gave Jared a boost up on the horse. The horse was tall like his owner.

Jared rode-side by side with Jensen. The pair looked magnificent. Jared was quiet until they left the city.

“What’s his name?” Jared asked.

“That’s up to you.” Jensen looked at Jared.

“I’ll feed him when I feed the other horses. All his other needs you will see to, I’ll show you how to shoe him.”

Jared couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He didn’t know why Jensen bought him a horse he didn’t care why.

At this moment Jared felt like the luckiest man alive.

 

TBC...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. No Such Thing As Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen hands the reins over to Jared. This chapter is a build up chapter for things to really began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments. As always...sorry for my lousy grammar.

 

When they arrived back to the manor, Jensen took his time showing Jared how to care for his horse. Jared walked back to the house before Jensen; he prepared a quick dinner of scrambled eggs. They ate dinner in silence.

“Meet me in my study after you clean up,” Jensen said as he rose from the kitchen table and left the room. Jared took his time cleaning up. He was scared to go to the study. He still could feel Jensen’s undercurrent of anger that was swirling around his inner core.

Jared knocked on the door before entering.

“Come in Jared,” Jensen said.

Jared opened the door and took a seat before Jensen’s large mahogany desk.

“Jared we need to discuss a few things. Last night I claimed you and with that claiming comes great responsibility. I know you were a mere servant, however, your station has risen greatly. There is no time to teach you the intricacies of your position. I asked Felicia to stop by tomorrow and discuss a position here as head of household.  Her mother served my family for many years, and she grew up in the Ackles household. It’s up to you if you hire her. Matter of fact, you will handle all the hiring of the domestic help. I will not interfere with the decisions you make regarding domestic issues. I also don’t want to be involved. Jared, you need to handle any problems that occur quickly and decisively.”

Jensen paused waiting for Jared to comment. Jared remained quiet looking down at his lap.

“Jared look at me.”

Jared looked up.

“This is an honor.”

“I know alpha… _I’m worried I will fail you._ ”

“You won’t because you can’t.”

Jared didn’t understand but nodded anyway.

“Continuing on this is very important. The only alpha you will ever divert your eyes to is me. It doesn’t matter that you were low born and a servant, you are now an Ackles, and you will look every, alpha, beta, and omega in the eye until they back down from you. Period. The only time you look down is when I’m talking to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes alpha.”

“Good. All domestic duties include the house, gardens and chickens and goats. I’ll take care of the horses and the outer grounds and hunting.”

“Ok.”

“You’ll pay all the help two silver coins a month with room, and board. Everyone gets one full day off and one-half day off a week. There will come a time that you have to terminate someone; you don’t have to explain yourself just pay them what is owed and thank them for their service. Alpha’s will want to intimidate you; don’t back down. If it comes to a point where you feel you can’t handle the situation, I’ll step in. Remember, if I step in, you might lose face among the staff.

“Huh, uh.”                                                                                                                     

“One other thing, I don’t care who you let go or why, but I will not tolerate you being cruel to the servants. Heed my words I will whip you if I find out that you mistreated the help.”

Jared looked up at Jensen.

“I wouldn’t, alpha.”

“Gather your stuff and put it in the master bedroom. We will show a united front.”

Jared quickly stood up and made for the door.

“Jared,” Jensen called after him.

“Yes,” Jared said turning around.

“Don’t think for one moment that I’ve forgiven you or forgotten what you did to me.”

Jared froze in his spot. Jensen had a dark look about him that stole his breath away.

“Yes alpha,” Jared whispered as he scurried out of the room.

Jared had most of his stuff still packed in his bag. He grabbed his bag with his few possessions and went upstairs to the master bedroom.  Jared opened the door that led to the small study and went into the bedroom. He had a lit lantern with him as he held it up to look around the room. Grabbing his bag, he rummaged through it for his night wear. He pulled back the bed covers and got underneath the covers. He laid awake worrying about Jensen coming up to bed. It was well past daybreak when the birds singing outside his window woke him up.

“Shit,” Jared mumbled to himself.

He quickly readies himself for the day and raced downstairs. Jensen had already left the house for the day, leaving Jared feeling disappointed.  He spent the rest of the morning making bread, preparing for that evening's meal. He was about to go back upstairs to the master bedroom and pull down the painted pictures and curtains when there was a knock at the kitchen door. He opened the door to see a short, slight of an omega with red hair standing there.

“Hello,” Jared said, looking down at the omega.

“Oh, my you’re adorable.” Immediately the redhead covered her mouth with her hand.

“I’m so sorry I meant no disrespect.”

“No it’s ok, come in,” Jared held the door open for her.

“I’m Felicia.”

“Jared.”

“Yes. Lord Ackles stopped by to see me yesterday.”

“Let's, um sit down. Would you like some tea?” Jared asked as Felicia made herself comfortable at the table.

“Sure.”

Jared always kept the tea pot full and over the kitchen fire. He pulled two cups out of the cupboard and set one down in front of Felica and the other across from her. He grabbed a towel and grabbed the pot of tea and filled their cups.

He sat down across from Felicia. Jared wasn’t sure how to begin the conversation. Suddenly, he felt shy the servant, the one to remain unseen, unheard. He kept his eyes up, so he counted that as a win.

“Did Lord Ackles tell you that I would be by today?”

“Yes, he did. He mentioned that you were interested in a position here.”

Felicia chuckled a bit.

“Lord Ackles told me a little about your upbringing. Relax, I don’t judge. Yes, I would like to be the head of the household staff. I have experience working with the Ackles. My mother was head of the household for the Ackles before I was born until…” She trailed off

“I was a servant too. I was a laborer; I also helped in the gardens.  My mother ran the kitchens, and I helped her whenever I could.” Jared replied.

“Your mating to his lordship is like a fairy-tale.” Felicia smiled at him.

“Not quite. Ok, so I should ask you a few questions. Um, if you worked for the Ackles before why did you leave.”

A dark expression momentarily flashed across her face.

“Things happened, and Lord Ackles seemed to have lost interest. I stayed for as long as I could, as you must know this place is too much for one person.”

“So you left his lordship when he needed you most?”

She paled for a moment before responding.

“Yes and no. I wanted to stay. I was afraid. Lord Ackles was drinking all day. His temper was quick to rise, and I fled like the rest of the staff did.”

Jared felt angry. His alpha was left alone when he needed his friends, family around him. He also understood Felicia’s fear. He fears Jensen too. Jensen’s alpha just beneath the surface, ready to strike.

“Jensen still trusts you enough to ask you to come back. I will trust his decision.”

“Yes, my lord,” Felicia said. Finally giving him the respect she denied him when she first saw him in servant clothes, and his nervous demeanor.

“I can start tomorrow if you like.”

“Tomorrow will be fine.”

Jared walked Felicia out.  Her horse was tied up near the barn. He continued to walk her to her mount.

“Thank you.” She said as she was leaving.

Jared wasn’t sure how he felt about Felicia, but it didn’t matter, he needed help, and his alpha had recommended her.

tbc...

 


	6. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen sends confusing signals to Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to post two chapters this weekend. Thank you everyone for all the comments. Sorry for the grammar errors.

Felicia showed up right after Jensen left the next day. She had a small wagon hitched up to her horse. Jared had picked out a downstairs bedroom that was fitting for her station. They unloaded the wagon together.

“You have an incredible amount of possessions.”

“I’m omega and a hoarder,” Felicia said smiling at Jared.

After unloading, Jared took the horse and wagon to the barn. Jensen greeted him.

“So she’s here?”

“Yes.”

“Remember; we stand united. Felicia is the hired help. You’re my omega.” Jensen said as he grabbed the horse by the bridle.

“Yes, alpha.”

Jared walked back to the house.  Felicia was already in the kitchen; she had all the cabinets opened taking stock of what was in the cabinets.

“Shouldn’t you be unpacking?” Jared asked.

“I’ll do that tonight. I want to start working on this evenings meal.”

“I’m planning on catching a chicken.”

“Alright, but after today, let me handle the meals until we hire a cook. Now, can you take me on a tour of the house?  I’m excited to help bring this Manor back to life.”

Jared was almost finished giving Felicia a tour of the house; he had two rooms left. He paused in front of Jensen’s daughter's bedroom door; he looked over at Felicia to see her nervously chewing on her thumbnail. He opened the door, watching as Felicia walked slowly inside the room taking everything in.

“It’s so bare.”

“What happened to her?” Jared asked.

Felicia spun around to face him.

“His lordship never told you?” incredulously she asked.

“No.”

Felicia looked around the room. Tears sprung to her eyes, quickly she wiped them away.

“It’s not my story to tell.”

Frustrated Jared left the room, Felicia followed him out.

He showed her the master bedroom next and told her his ideas for redecorating it. Felicia was great at enhancing his ideas.

Jared found that Felicia was easy to work with and they chatted as they prepared the evening meal. Felicia set the dining room table and used the good dinnerware to serve the couple.

It felt weird for Jared to set directly across from Jensen with at least three chairs on both sides between them. Felicia brought the food out and served Jensen first and then served Jared. After Felicia left the room, Jared stood up, grabbed his plate and silverware then moved to sit next to Jensen.

“That’s ridiculous,” Jared said as he sat down to the right of Jensen.

“It’s proper that we each sit at the head of the table.”

“Ok, when we have guests we will do that however, it’s just us, alpha.”

Jensen nodded.

“So, have you and Felicia figured out how many people you need to hire?” Jensen asked.

“Yes,” Jared said with more conviction than he felt.

“Good.”

Jared watched as Jensen refilled his drink.

“Alpha? Can I ask you something?”

Jensen took a long sip of his drink and nodded to Jared.

“Why are you so nice to me. I thought you were going to hurt me?” Jared asked quietly.

“First, I claimed you which makes you my responsibility. I will not leave my omega to live in squalor; soon you will go into heat, and then you’ll have pups, and they’ll deserve a better life. Hurt you? Oh, sweetheart the pain I will inflict on you will not be of beatings, it will be of emptiness. You will have all the finery, you ever dreamed of, but that’s all you’ll have. You will find no warmth from me.” Jensen stood up and left the dining room.

“Come in Felicia,” Jared called out.

Felicia entered from the opposite door that Jensen exited from with a tray of desserts.

“My lord I’m sorry I wasn’t eavesdropping on purpose, but I did over hear Lord Ackles talking, so I paused before entering. I…”

“It’s ok.” Jared forced a smile.

Felicia went to put a dessert plate in front of Jared but he waved her off.

“I’m tired. I’m going to retire for the night.

* * *

 

 Suddenly Jared awoke.

He had felt the bed dip. Jensen was lying next to him. His heart was pounding in his chest. He could smell the strong scent of whiskey. As he lay in bed facing away from Jensen, he began to calm down. However, because of the close proximity of Jensen, he felt his body respond to his alpha as he started to get wet.

‘No, no,’ he thought.

He tried to think of awful things to stop his arousal to his alpha. Dead kittens, bee stings, cleaning out garbage pails. It always ended with thoughts of Jensen pinning him down and kissing him. Before his mind could catch up to what was happening, he was being flipped on his back and straddled by a very naked alpha.

His alpha.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Jensen asked huskily.

Jared caught between fear and arousal, shook his head no.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands and pinned them above his head, holding them with one hand Jensen leaned over to the night stand next to the bed and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small bottle that contained oil. Jensen left Jared’s hands above his head; He opened the bottle of oil to pour a little into his hands, he reaches down to his semi-hard cock and slowly starts stroking himself. Jensen locks eyes with him. Jared can’t think, swallow, or look away from Jensen. Jensen drops his cock to grab Jared's hands.  Jensen brings them down to his cock, grabs the bottle of oil and lubes Jared’s hands up.

Jensen places Jared’s hands on his cock, using his own hands as a guide; he and Jared are both stroking his cock. Jared closes his eyes. He’s inexperienced and unsure of himself. He feels Jensen harder and lengthen in his hand. His alpha is making the most guttural noises, which in turn is causing him to drip with anticipation.

Apparently, his alpha sleeps nude. Jared prefers to wear sleep pants to bed. This night was no different. He only has bottoms on. Soon Jensen is moaning, dripping precum onto him. It’s not long before he feels his alpha start to jerk in hand, Jensen found his release, cumming on Jared’s chest. Jared watched as Jensen came. It was the hottest thing he has ever experienced.

Jensen opened his eyes staring down at Jared.  He rubbed his cum into Jared’s chest. Then he let his hand slide under the waistband of Jared's pants grabbing his cock. He only had to stroke the omega a few times before Jared came all over his hands. Jensen pulled his hand away and wiped it on Jared’s pants.

“So fucking innocent,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear. Then Jensen’s expression changed, he moved off of Jared.

“Now if you don’t want to find yourself ass up; get control of your fucking pheromones,” Jensen growled at Jared.

Jensen rolled away from Jared.

Jared laid there his heart beating wildly. He wasn’t sure if he should stay or get up. Finally, sleep decide for him.

TBC...


	7. Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When another Alpha shows up Felicia is willing to open up about Jensen and his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. 2 Chapters this weekend. Thank you everyone for continuing to follow this story. 
> 
> I added Jeffery Dean Morgan to this chapter and it my mind he acted more like Negan than JDM or JW.
> 
> All the mistakes are my own.

Jared was glad Jensen was gone when he woke up. He felt embarrassed. He was sticky and couldn’t wait to bathe. Jared wrinkled his nose after his bath.  No amount of scrubbing would wash away the alpha’s scent.

Scent Marking.

 _‘Thanks, alpha’_ Jared thought.

Jared went down to the kitchen where Felicia was already busy at work. The whole manor smelled of freshly baked bread. It reminded him of home.

“My lord, I’ll bring your breakfast to the dining area or your study,” Felicia said kindly.

“No, I’ll eat here. Call me Jared when it’s just us.”

“Ok, but what if Lord Ackles walks in here and sees you eating at the table?”

“I’ll handle it.”

Felicia put the plate down in front of Jared. She brought over the tea pot and poured him some tea.

“Are you excited for your new clothes today?”

“I guess.”

“Whats wrong?”

“I’m worried about tomorrow. How many people are going to come here looking for work? How will I know who’s the best for the job? I feel like this is way out of my league.”

“Well, for one, you will have me here to help you. A lot of folks who will come here worked for the Ackles before.”

“If I’m honest with you; I’m not happy that everyone tucked tail and left Jen..my lord when he needed support.”

“His lordship is more chilled now. He was angry and destructive and very scary to be around. Please don’t hold that against everyone. Plus there were other factors that you’re unaware of that had people running away.”

“You could tell me.”

Felicia went back to the sink and started washing the dishes.

Jared ate the rest of his breakfast in silence.

Misha showed up in the afternoon with Jared’s clothes.  Jared had to try on everything Misha brought.  He’s never owned such finery. He loved all of it. 

The day flew by since Jared was dreading the next day. Tomorrow he had to act like a lord.  He felt like a serf. He was scared everyone would see through him. He was surprised that he slept at all.  At least his stress kept his pheromones at bay while sleeping next to Jensen.

The next day he looked out the window of his bedroom to see there were already people waiting to be seen by him. 

“Oh, God.” He whispered.

“You’ll do fine,” Jensen said from behind him.

Jared startled; he thought that Jensen had already left.

“Alpha, I can’t, I don’t know how to do this.”

Jensen looked at Jared.

“I think you can - I won’t do it for you, this is what you wanted.”

“Please.”

“Felicia will help you.”

Jensen turned and left the bedroom.

Felicia brought in the first applicant. She started off the questioning and Jared would ask follow up questions.  After a few interviews, he felt more comfortable taking the lead. He and Felicia would discuss each applicant after they left to figure out if they were a good fit or not.

It was late in the day; they were on their last applicant when Felicia brought into the room an omega with three pups under the age of five and a baby.

“What’s your name?” Jared asked.

“Rachael Miner.”

“What position are you wanting?”

“My lord” she looked down, “I will take any position. I will work hard.”

“Did you’re alpha apply?”

Felicia who had the list of names of other applicants shook her head no.

“No, my lord. My alpha died. He was kicked in the head by our horse and never woke up.”

“I’m sorry.”

The baby was fidgeting. Her other children were sitting on the floor being extremely quiet. He could see the hope in her face that he would hire her.

“Could you and your children wait outside.”

 

“Jared. No. Lord Ackles will kill you.”

“She has four kids to feed.” Jared shot back.

“I can see that, but if you hire her, then you will have four kids to feed. How is she going to take care of her pups and still work?

“Hire her as a maid. She can keep the kids with her while she’s working. I will not let her pups starve.”

“We’ll cut her pay, only pay her one coin. That will cover the cost of feeding her pups.’

“No, give her the standard pay.”

Felicia shook her head.

So Jared’s first hire was a maid with four pups.

The next few days were busy.  Jared and Felicia were training the new hires, and everyone was settling into their new roles.

Jared was out in the vegetable garden watching over the work that his new hires were doing, when Felicia came up to him out of breath, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

“Lord Morgan is here to see you.” She huffed out.

“Ok,” Jared wiped his hands together and followed Felicia to his study.

Jared opened the door and watched as Lord Morgan turned to face him.

“Oh shit, look at you. Just fucking look at you.” Morgan commented.

Forcing himself to keep eye contact with Morgan, Jared walked into the room. 

“How can I help you?” Jared asked.

“Help me? Omega, this is sweet, you’re going to help me.” Looking over to Felicia

Lord Morgan said “Do you hear that mouse?  He wants to help me."

Lord Morgan smirked as he walked a circle around Jared; like a predator.

“It’s obvious that your good alpha never mentioned me,” Morgan said.

“I’m hurt.” He said faking emotion.

“Why are you here?” Jared quietly asked.

“I wanted to stop by and see if the rumors were true? That our little Jenny snagged himself an omega. Look, mouse; he sure as shit did.”

“Well, now that you found out what you wanted, you’re welcome to leave.” Jared motion to the door.

“Fiesty. I like that. Oh, boy, you are a tall, refreshing drink of water.”

Lord Morgan stood in Jared’s personal space and leaned in to whisper in Jared’s ear:

“I’m leaving, but I thought you might want to know that Jensen’s beta isn’t going to be happy to hear that you really do exist. Me? I’m thinking of all the fun things I could do to you.”

Lord Morgan straightens up, smiling evilly at Jared as he said to Felicia.

“Show me out, mouse.”

As soon as they left the room, Jared fell to his knees.  He didn’t know how he held it together. He kept hearing Jensen’s voice telling him to look every alpha, beta, omega in the eye and don’t back down.

Felicia came back into the study to see Jared on his knees.

“Jared. Are you ok? What happened?”

Jared catching his breath looked up at Felicia.

“Who is Jensen’s beta?”

Felicia helped Jared up. She went to the kitchen and brought out the tea kettle and a couple of cups. She poured Jared a cup of tea and sat down across from him.

“It’s not my place to tell you, but Lord Morgan will be back. He’s trouble.”

“I’ll start from the beginning. I grew up in the Ackles house. I had a crush on Jensen. Sorry for not being formal. I followed him around everywhere. Anyway, we were friends growing up. Then Lady Olivia’s family moved to our town. She was beautiful. I think I fell harder for her than I did Jensen. Jensen was over the moon for her. They were inseparable. He was seventeen, she was sixteen, but everyone knew they would mate and live happily ever after.

The ceremony was here, in the rose garden. You know the rituals of a mating ceremony?”

“Yes.”

“We were all taken back when Jensen didn’t claim Olivia at the ceremony. It was more like a marriage between betas.”

“Wait, why would Jensen agree to that?” Jared asked.

“He was in love with her, he spoiled her. Things were good here and at main home.”

“What? I thought this was the main house.”

Felicia looked shocked for a second.

“No that fortress looking over the city is the Ackles castle or what have you.”

“Why is he living here?”

“Are you going to let me finish or not?”

“Sorry, please continue,” Jared said sheepishly.

“Things were good until Olivia became pregnant. She became this super witch. Throwing fits, abusing the help, crying. Lord Ackles did everything he could to placate her. She pretended she wasn’t pregnant. Oh lord, if someone mentioned the baby.

Emily was born on a Friday. Olivia insisted on a wet nurse. She refused to feed her own young. I don’t think she was talking to Jensen at this point. Emily was a stunningly beautiful baby and such a good girl. During the next four years, Jensen took over all nurturing of his daughter. He raised her without any help from Olivia.”

Felicia paused to drink some tea.

“How did she die?”

“Olivia took up with Lord Morgan. Lord Ackles had just lost his parents to a nasty virus that had gone around. He might have suspected that Olivia was having an affair, but I think he didn’t care. He worked hard to take care of his daughter and the town’s people.”

Taking another sip of tea Felicia paused before continuing her tale:

“I wish you couldn’t have met Emily she was smart, pretty and curious. The day she died Jensen had to leave. He wanted to take her with him but decide at the last minute to leave her at home. Jensen had barely left when Lord Morgan showed up, taking Olivia up to the master bedroom. Jensen had been gone for about two hours when he unexpectedly returned. He told me he changed his mind about taking Emily. It was bad he found Lord Morgan, you know with his mate. Both men began to fight. Olivia came downstairs and grabbed Emily. Jensen must have had a carriage brought around because there was one sitting in front of the house. Olivia and Emily left. Jensen beat the tar out of Lord Morgan.  He came out onto the porch asking for Emily. I told him they left. He went to the barn, took off on his fastest stallion. The rest is hearsay. The main version is when Jensen caught up to the carriage the horses spooked. They took off out of control flipping the carriage and throwing Emily from the carriage to her death. Jensen walked back from the accident carrying his dead daughter. It took all of us to get him to let go of her so we could prepare her for burial.  She’s buried out by the old oak. Jensen spends his days there.”

Jared was weeping for his alpha. He knew Jensen blames himself for her death.

“Jensen died that day too. He started drinking, chasing us all away. Lady Olivia and Lord Morgan moved into the fortress while Jensen rots here.”

TBC...


	8. Meeting the Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's Beta comes home for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. Been working 2 jobs. I will continue to update my two WIP's. Thank you for all the comments. 
> 
> ****Trigger Warning****   
> Corporal Punishment. Whipping.

Jared sat next to Jensen during dinner picking at his food. There was so much he wanted to say but didn’t know how to start.

“Did something happen today?” Jensen finally asked. He was tired of watching his omega play with his food.

“Yes.” Jared looked up at Jensen.

“Um, Lord Morgan was here.”

Jensen wiped his mouth with his napkin and dropped it on his plate.

“What did he want?” His voice had a hard edge to it.

“He wanted to see if the rumors were true that you had claimed an omega.”

Jensen stared intently at Jared. Jared dropped his eyes.

“How did you respond.”

“I did as you said, my lord. I kept my head up. Lord Morgan was rude and insulting, but I didn’t waiver until after he left. Then I fell to my knees.”

Jared looked back up at Jensen through his bangs.

“Lord Morgan said,” Jared paused. “He said that your beta will be upset to hear that you claimed me” Jared tried not to sound accusing.

Jensen took a long swig of his whiskey.

“Yes, I reckon she would be. I claimed you, therefore you have more authority than she does.”

“Why don’t you take your home back?” Jared asked.

“She can have it.”

“Alpha, that’s your home, these are your people.”

“Is that what you want from me? A bigger home? To rule over the masses?”

“No. I want you to be the leader that I know you can be.”

“I’m not leaving Emily.” Jensen stood up and left the room.

Jared sighed. Getting up, Jared decided to call it a night.

Jared laid in bed wide awake.  He wanted to help his alpha.  He didn’t know how. Turning over to face the door, he heard his alpha stumbling around. He watched as Jensen entered the room, stripping as he made his way to the bed. Jensen fell into the bed, laying on his stomach.

Jared reached out to touch Jensen.

“Alpha,”

“Mhm.”

Jared scooted closer to Jensen. Jensen turned his head and looked at Jared.

“I, um, I’m happy here alpha. I…” Jared stopped, he felt lost and didn’t how to quantify his feelings.

Jensen turned on his side and pulled Jared to him.  Jensen’s lips captured Jared’s. The kiss was sloppy.  Jensen pushed Jared on his back, attacking Jared’s mouth once again. Jensen nipped at Jared’s lips.

Jared surrendered completely. He was inexperienced, but wanted to learn and actively reciprocate. He didn’t know how long they kissed. He didn’t even realize that Jensen had taken off his shirt. The truth was he was in awe of his alpha.

“Tell me no. Jared, you have to say no.” Jensen whispered to his omega.

“Please, alpha…I want to be yours in every way. I don’t want our first time when I’m in heat.”

Jensen attacked his mouth again. Letting his hands roam over Jared.  Jared mimicked Jensen movements. 

They didn’t make love, but the did spend a good part of the night exploring each other’s bodies.

During the following days, Jared had a permanent smile on his face. He looked forward to the nights he spent with his alpha. Jensen started coming to bed earlier and earlier to be with Jared.

A few days later, Jared was sitting at his desk daydreaming about spending the night with his alpha when Felicia rushed into his office.

“My lord. I think Olivia is coming. I saw a coach that looks like hers heading towards the Manor.” Felicia said out of breath.

“What?” Jared asked, stunned.

“C’mon,” Felicia yelled; leaving the room and heading to the Great Hall. Jared was up and out of his chair chasing Felicia.

Jared skid to a stop right before entering the great hall.

“I’m going to get Lord Ackles,” Felicia said, leaving Jared standing at the entrance of the Great Hall by himself.

Suddenly the door swung open, and a petite blond woman walked into Jared’s home like she owned the place.  Jared couldn’t help but notice that she was beautiful. He felt a knot in his stomach thinking about Jensen seeing his beta again.  Jared looked past Olivia to see Lord Morgan walk in.

“What did I tell you.” Lord Morgan said. His hands raised up indicating that he was talking about the house.

“Can I help you?” Jared asked, straightening his shoulders to appear even taller.

“Ah, here’s the little women of the house.” Lord Morgan announced.

Olivia looked around until her cold blue eyes fell on Jared.

“It’s still a dump.”

Jared was still near the doorway when Olivia looked like she wanted to sweep past him. He stood firmly in her way.

“Move out of my way; you oaf. This is my house.”

Jared stood his ground.

“Lord Ackles is out. I can set up an appointment for you to come back and meet with him.”

“I know your type; you’re nothing more than a freeloader, who took advantage of a grieving man.”

Jared felt the tension in the room.

“If you don’t want to set up an appointment then I need you to leave,” Jared flatly stated.

“Excuse me?” Olivia’s eye’s narrowed at Jared.

“Apparently, you don’t know your place. If Jensen claimed you, well then you belong to me too. I have no problems teaching you respect. Move out of my way.”

“No.”

“Jeffery, please show this…” Olivia waved her hand dismissively at Jared.

“Show this omega what happens when he steps out of line.”

Lord Morgan had a swag to his walk and smirk on his face as he approached Jared.

“Damn, boy you must be stupid. Lower your fucking eyes when I’m addressing you.”

Olivia took a few steps back so that Lord Morgan could move in front of Jared.

Jared held his head up, kept his eyes on Lord Morgan. He watched as the alpha started to undo his belt.

“Wish I knew where Jensen kept his whip.” Lord Morgan muttered to himself.

“Kneel omega.”

“No.”

“You’re only making this worst on yourself.”

“C’mon Jeffery, whip him so we can find Jensen,” Olivia whined.

“Kneel. Now.” Jeffery used his alpha voice.

Jared could feel his will crumbling. Tears sprung to his eyes. Somehow he was still standing when he heard Lord Morgan chuckle.

“I’m going to enjoy this so much. Kneel. Now.” Lord Morgan growled, full on alpha voice.

Jared dropped to his knees. He hated his biology at this moment.

Lord Morgan prowled around Jared until he stood in front of him. He reached out, grabbed Jared’s chin, forcing the omega to look up at him.

“This is going to hurt you so much.”

Not missing a beat Jared spit at Lord Morgan.

Lord Morgan took a handkerchief out and wiped his face, never taking his eyes off Jared.

“Good. I’m going to enjoy breaking you.”

Quickly walking behind Jared; Lord Morgan folded his belt and let it fly at Jared.

Jared heard the swish of the leather cutting through the air. The pain had a few second delay from the crack Jared heard.

The sheer pain took Jared’s breath away.

The next several hits came in rapid secession.  Jared fell forward onto his hands.

“What the fuck are you doing.” Jensen roared when he walked into the great hall.

“Jensen, this omega was rude and treated us like strangers rather than family. He acted like this was his house.” Olivia tried to intervene.

Jensen walked up to Lord Morgan grabbing the belt from him-he tossed it away from Jared.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Olivia, you’re nothing to me. You're damn lucky I don’t kick you out of Birchwood.”

“Really? There wouldn’t be a city to kick me out of if we didn’t take care of everything. You should be thanking Lord Morgan, not kicking us out. How hard up are you that you took a male omega to be your mate… _Pathetic._ I’m leaving, I can't deal with you. C’mon on Jeffery.”

Jensen watch them leave before kneeling down to Jared.

“C’mon let me get you upstairs.”

Jared made a pained noise when Jensen gingerly helped Jared up.

Jensen spent the rest of the afternoon taking care of Jared and watching him sleep.  His inner alpha was clawing to get out and go after Olivia. He wanted to kill Lord Morgan for harming Jared. Last time he felt this kind of rage, his daughter died. Jensen did the only thing he knew that would chase his inner alpha away, he opened up the bottle of whiskey and took a long swig.

TBC...


	9. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is not about to lose Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with this story. I really appreciate the kudos and comments.
> 
> Sorry for the errors, I suck at a grammar.

Jared woke up slowly. His back hurt, it was stiff, and he didn’t want to move. His eyes opened; they fell on his alpha who was folded uncomfortably in the chair next to the bed. As he looked at Jensen, disappointment rushed through him. His mind drifted to his mother and Matt. He wished he had stayed back in Spicewood. Jared’s focus went back to Jensen again, he noticed the alpha was staring intently at him.

Jensen sat up quickly his bones cracking in protest as Jensen reached out to touch Jared.

“Jared, how…how are you feeling?”

“Feeling?” Jared sat as he sat up slowly trying to ease the pain he was feeling.

“I feel horrified that my alpha…you…allowed another alpha to beat me.   _You did nothing about it_.” Jared’s voice cracked. “You told me that you were going to give me the gift of pain, I just never thought it would come from the hand of another alpha.”

Jared climbed out of bed, walking stiffly to the bathroom and quietly closing the door behind him.

Jensen sat in the chair for a few minutes, stunned at Jared’s accusations.  Jensen stood up following Jared into the bathroom. Jared was leaning into the sink, staring at himself in the mirror, tears flowing down his face.

“Jared.” Jensen started.

“Don’t; it’s all been a lie. You and your speeches about how I have to stand up to alphas. I was humiliated in ways you can never understand. Violated. Lord Morgan used his alpha voice to make me kneel before him, to make me stay in place." Jared sobbed.

Jensen walked up to Jared hugging him. Jared stood still, arms at his side.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough. You’re my alpha. You're supposed to protect me.”

“What would you have me do?” Jensen asked.

Jared pushes Jensen away from him.

“If you have to ask then you’re less of an alpha than I thought. Please leave me alone, I need to go downstairs and face the help who don’t respect me.” Jared added. “Small comfort is that they don’t respect you either, alpha.”

* * *

 

Jared went downstairs. Felicia met him at the bottom of the stairs.

“My lord. I thought you’d stay up in your room today.”

“I’m fine,” Jared replied curtly.

“Can I get you anything?”

“I’ll be in my office,” Jared said as he passed Felicia.

Jared was stunned how everyone was falling over themselves trying to do things for him that day.

He sent for Felicia.

“What is going on with everyone?”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought they’d be ashamed of me.”

“Oh, Jared, no they’re proud of you.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you stood up to Lord Morgan. I think you’re their hero.” Felicia said smiling.

“I was forced to kneel. Lord Morgan beat me, and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it.”

“He cheated. Everyone knows it.”

“Huh, I guess,” Jared said doubtfully.

“Lord Ackles left, do you want to eat your dinner here?”

“Yeah, that will be great.”

 

Jared had finished up his work and was ready to go upstairs when there was a knock at the door.

“My lord a message just arrived,” Felicia said handing Jared the folded paper.

“Thank you.”

Going back to sit down at his desk he breaks the wax seal on the envelope and reads the letter:

Jared,

Lord Ackles will be staying with me the next couple of nights. If you need anything please let me know.

Jensen also requested that you have all alcohol removed from the manor.

  1. Collins



Jared smiled as he folded the note up. He was looking forward to tomorrow and purging the house of alcohol.

 

* * *

 

Jensen:

 

Watching Jared walk away from him so dishearted and disappointed in him made Jensen want to crawl under a rock and hideaway. A drink is what he needed. That’s when it happened.  His alpha that had been silenced for so long now sprung to life. Jensen fell to his knees as pain ripped through his body. His alpha was winning. Jensen last thought was ‘God help them all.’

 Misha watched as Lord Ackles rode down the road towards his shop. The alpha looked different. He looked, strong, confident, a leader.

 Lord Ackles stopped in front of him. He dismounted from his horse and dropped the reins to the ground. With a silent command to stay, Jensen walked away from his horse. He walked past Misha and into the shop. Misha fell in line and followed him inside.

“My lord, what brings you here today?” Misha asked once he closed the door behind him.

“Misha, do you still have contacts with the head guard of Birchwood?”

“I do,” Misha watched Jensen prowl around his store.

“Good. I need to see the witch. I need you to bring her to me.”

Misha’s mouth dropped opened.

“She’s not one to toy with my lord.”

“I didn’t ask your opinion. I need your loyalty.”

“Of course alpha.”

That’s when Misha saw the golden hue in Jensen’s eyes.

“Alpha.” Misha slowly dropped to one knee.

“Rise, we are taking back what is rightfully ours.”

 Misha’s horse refused to go forward, Misha didn’t blame him. Climbing off his horse he walked towards the cottage with trepidation. The door to the cottage swung open slowly as Misha approached the cottage. Misha stood for a moment, finding his courage to enter.

“Come in alpha.”

Misha walked slowly into the cottage.

“You’re the messenger.”

“I’m here to bring you to Lord Ackles.”

Misha couldn’t help but stare at the witch. She was beautiful. She was thin, with long red hair. She was ageless.

“Misha, no one brings me anywhere. I either go because I want to or I don’t go at all.”

“Would you come with me then?”

“Such hope you have in your alpha. He’s allowed his human side to dictate his actions for so long; how strong is the alpha side?”

“Hope is all I have.”

“I’ll go, to collect a debt. Jensen knew this day would come.”

Misha didn’t understand, but he was glad he didn’t let Lord Ackles down.

Upon returning, Jensen met Misha at the door. He reached for the witch pulling her in behind him.

“Misha send word to Jared that I will be staying here for a few days. Tell him to dump all the alcohol in the house.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Misha, don’t come inside, no matter what you hear.”

“Er, ok.” Misha stood there as Lord Ackles shut the door in his face.

Jensen turned to the witch.

“Can’t say it’s good to see you again.”

“Ah, alpha don’t be like that. You made a deal with the devil then you didn’t make the payment.”

She walked around Jensen.

“It’s not too late for you to settle your debt.”

She stopped in front of him, letting her hand run up the front of his shirt. She stopped abruptly.

“You claimed an omega?”

Jensen grabbed the witch by the throat and shoved her against the wall.

“No deals, no anything. You fucked me.”

Suddenly Jensen was thrust back, landing hard on his ass.

“Don’t get uppity with me alpha.”

Jensen stood up.

“This ends today.” Jensen allowed his teeth to elongate and his claws emerged.

With lightning speed, Jensen was on the witch tearing at her skin, ripping her heart out of her chest. Blood choked her screams to stunned to fight back, as she took her last breaths, watching her heart still beating in Jensen’s hands.

“Whore,” Jensen said as he took a bite of her heart.

“Guess I satisfied the terms of our deal, you bitch.”

By the time Misha returned Jensen had cleaned up the blood and wrapped the body up.

“You killed her?”

“I made a deal with her.”

“What kind of deal?”

“I wanted Olivia, I loved her. She didn’t love me. I went to the witch-the story is as old as time its self. I wanted to make Olivia love me. The witch agreed for a price. She wanted my first born daughter. I agreed. The night Emily was born she came for her, I chased the witch away. She stood at the end of my property screaming that she would take everything I love and burn it to hell I’d have to eat her heart to stop her curse. So I did. I wasn’t going to allow her to touch Jared.”

“Wait, your parents, Emily, they die because…”

“My fault.”

“Olivia never loved you, she…cheated, and wouldn’t let you claim her.”

“Yea, I know I figured the witch was a hoax until my parents died.”

“I’m not going back to my old ways, I have a young omega now and soon we will have our own family and I need to get my castle back. Are you with me?”

“Absolutely.”

 TBC

 


	10. The Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming....Jensen mates with Jared. 
> 
> Jared still needs to find a way to put his alpha back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Now, the holidays are coming but I'm going to try to update more frequently. Also, not really sure how the story progressed to include all these werewolf traits but there here now and I'll update the tags. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking it out with me and the great comments.

 

Jared worked through dinner and long into the night. He was just about ready to call it a day when the door to his office opened.  He watched as Jensen walked into his office, he immediately noticed the golden hue of his eyes. Jensen’s alpha was in control and Jared could feel his inner omega wanting to submit to the alpha.

“Omega,” Jensen said roughly as he moved around the desk to stand next to Jared. Jensen reached out, grabbed Jared by the arm, pulling him out of his chair.  Jared didn’t resist as Jensen pulled him out of the office and up the stairs to their bedroom.

Jensen shoved Jared towards the bed.

“Undress.”

“Wait, we need to talk first.” Jared stood defiantly in front of his alpha.

Jensen moved to stand in front of Jared grabbing his wrists.  He stared at his omega until Jared dropped his eyes. He pulled the omega to him, kissing Jared fiercely. Jensen’s nails elongated when he started ripping at Jared’s clothes.

Jared felt like a rag doll in Jensen’s hold.  He felt like he should stop Jensen, but he couldn’t find the strength to deny his alpha. He couldn’t lie to himself, he desired this version of his alpha. He wanted to get on his hands and knees and let Jensen do everything to him. Jared was technically still an innocent though he and Jensen had fooled around quite a bit.

“Present,” Jensen growled.

Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes he could feel Jensen’s power through his grip. Maybe he should fear his alpha, but he didn’t. He knew Jensen would take everything from him, while also giving him everything he had in return.  Jared took a step backward feeling the bed behind him, he turned and crawled up onto the bed. Even with little foreplay, he could feel how wet he was for his alpha.

Jensen ripped frantically at his own clothes while climbing onto the bed. The alpha covered Jared pushing his hair out of the way to kiss, bite, at the original claiming bite.

“That day when I saw you at the market, I wanted to claim you in front of the entire town,” Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear.

“Mine,” Jensen growled as he claimed his omega over and over again.

The staff kept away from the rooms upstairs, knowing Jensen would fight anyone who came near his omega. It was only after the first day passed that Felicia left fresh fruits and water outside the door.

When Jared finally came out of the sex haze he was in, he had bruises and bite marks all over his body.  When he looked at his alpha, he apparently gave as good as he received. Jensen was laying on his back with his eyes closed. Jared stared at Jensen until the alpha opened his eyes, they still had a golden hue to them.

“I would stay here forever with you if I could, but we have work to do.” Jensen finally spoke.

“Work?”

“We’re taking a trip.”

“To where?” Jared asked.

“To Spicewood. I’m taking you back home,”

“Why?” Jared said louder then he intended. Panicked at the thought that his alpha was rejecting him.

“It’s not like that. I need to talk with Lord Cohen.” Jensen smiled.

“Alpha, it's probably not a good idea to show up at another alpha’s territory all y’know…wolfed out.” Jared vaguely waved his hand.

“I thought you were going to say naked.” Jensen smiled.  “Sorry Omega, but my human side is too weak to be allowed out.”

Jared brows came together as the weight of what Jensen just said begins to sink in.

“Alpha, you’re human,” Jared corrected.

“It’s complicated.”

Jared sat up, pulling the covers up around his waist.

“Explain it to me, because it shouldn’t be complicated.”

Jensen sighed.

Sitting up, he sat shoulder to shoulder with Jared.

“My world was shattered when my parents died. I loss Emily and my world ended. I was living in a void. There was no light only darkness. I didn’t lose everything as much as I just didn’t give a fuck. I only wanted to die. Things stayed that way for a long time until one day there was this spark, if only for a second. The spark was there again the next day. My human side shut out the light, drank more, withdrew from the world, pushing the light out. However, I was clawing towards the source of the light, only to be doused with alcohol and pushed back down. That’s when I knew I’d have to bide my time and wait for my opportunity to take over. Morgan beating you sobered me up just enough to take over and push my human side down.  I’m not sure how; or maybe it’s a curse, but I’ve split from my human side, and you’re going to have to accept me as your alpha because I’m never going back again.”

“Alpha, you need to be both, you need your humanity.”

“I don’t. I’m fine, omega. Let's get dressed. Tomorrow we leave, and I need to go into town to prepare for our trip.”

Jared watched Jensen get up and gather his clothes to go wash up. He felt such conflict. How does an alpha separate from its human side? What type of man is Jensen without his humanity? So many things were flying into Jared’s head. What kind of mate would Jensen be? What kind of father would Jensen be? His head began to hurt with all the implications of this new revelation.

Felicia and Jared watched as Jensen rode down the road. 

“I’m so happy for you,” she commented.

“Thanks,”

“C’mon, you know you’re over the moon about him. Finally, he’s made you his mate.”

Jared looked at Felicia.

“I need to start preparing for our trip.”

“Are you excited to be going back home?” Felicia asked as she followed Jared around.

“I am. I miss my mom, my friends.”

They spent the afternoon preparing for the upcoming trip.

 

* * *

 

 

Jensen stepped into Mark Sheppard’s establishment. 

“Well, well alpha what brings you here?” Mark asked.

“I need you close shop for a few days and travel with me.”

Mark looked incredulously at Jensen.

“Why would I do that?” Mark barked.

“You’re my new scribe.”

“Do I look like a scribe to you? You cannot walk in here…”

Jensen grabbed Mark by the throat, pulling him up and over the counter. Mark dangled in Jensen’s grip just the tips of his toes touching the floor.

“Sunrise tomorrow morning I expect to see you at my home, or you can get the fuck out of my town.” Jensen hissed into Mark’s face. Jensen released Mark letting him drop down, he turned and walked away.

Misha had been outside waiting, watching as Jensen led his horse down the road towards him.

“Misha.”

“My lord.”

“Will you be ready to be by my home at sunrise.”

“I’m ready now.”

“Good.”

“What did Mr. Sheppard say?”

“He’s thrilled to be my new scribe.”

Misha cocked his head.

“I'm sure he is, do you want to come inside?”

“No, I want to have one more quiet night with my omega. I’ll see you in the morning."

 

tbc...

 


	11. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes Jared along on his trip to Spicewood. The mates begin to bond. Things seem to be going well, until there not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay. I was stumped a few times with this chapter. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Sorry for errors. 
> 
> Thank you for all the great comments. Love hearing the feed back.

Mark Sheppard showed up to the Manor on an old, almost broken down horse.

“Sheppard was is the meaning of this?” Jensen asked when he saw Mark’s horse.

“She’s all I have,” Mark said as he dismounted.

Misha, Jared, and Jensen were outside with their mounts waiting for Mark to show up, so they could start their journey.

Jensen whistled loudly to beckon a servant.

“Take this…” Jensen motioned with his hand to Mark’s horse

“Go saddle one of my stallions, and bring him here,” Jensen said to his servant.

Within a few minutes, one of Jensen’s stallions was brought forth with Mark’s saddle and bags intact.

Mark took the reins of his new horse, looking directly at Jensen he quipped;

“This beast better not break my neck.”

“If he doesn’t I just might.” Jensen shot back.

They started their journey just as the sun was making its first appearance of the day. Jensen and Misha rode side by side leading the way, while Mark and Jared rode behind them.

Jared couldn’t help that he was excited, his energy was moving from his core to his horse's core.  His gelding was prancing and walking sideways in response to his owner's excitement.  Mark kept throwing Jared dirty looks in response to Jared’s poorer horsemen skills.

“Damn it, control your mount.” Mark hissed at Jared.

Jensen halted. He turned looked at Jared.

“Jared, come up here, and ride next to me.”

Misha moved out of Jared’s way and took his place next to Mark.

Jared felt embarrassed.

Jared was too scared to look at Jensen; he felt like he let his alpha down. Jared didn’t have to nudge Captain forward because his horse was already rearing to go. Jared tried to keep Captain under control while waking in sync with Jensen’s stallion.

“Jared breathe,” Jensen calmly said.

Jared took a deep breath and looked through his bangs at Jensen.

“Give and take, Jared.” Jensen demonstrated with his reins.

The impromptu riding lesson built Jared’s confidence up, and soon the mates were talking about the road ahead of them. They stopped about four hours into the ride at a small river bank.  Jared passed out a small ration of bread and cheese to everyone, while their horses drank and grazed near the river.  An hour later they were back on the road, alternating from walking to trotting.

At dusk, they reached Springmore, a small town that had an Inn and Livery service. Jensen insisted they bed their mounts down, not trusting random strangers to take proper care of their horses. The Inn was a combination of a bar, restaurant, and sleeping quarters. When they entered Mark and Misha hung back, but Jared plastered himself to Jensen’s back.  The scents of random alpha’s hit Jared when he entered the Inn. He could also pick up the strong scent desperation. It was coming from the local omegas that were inside.  Whores his mind supplied him. Jared didn’t look into the bar but instead kept his head down, and his cheek pressed against Jensen’s back. He could feel the rumble of Jensen’s voice as he spoke with the Innkeeper.

Jared followed Jensen though the Inn to the back where there were large wooden tables spread out. Jensen picked a table where everyone sat down on wooden benches.  Misha and Mark sat next to each other while being directly across from Jared and Jensen. A server came out with Ale for Misha and Mark and water for Jared and Jensen. It was only a few minutes later when the hot bread came out from the kitchen, along with large bowls of stew that were set down in front of each man.

Jared could feel a lightness at the table while they ate.  They were mostly quiet as they tucked away their bowls of stew.

“Tomorrow I’d like to pick up the pace,” Jensen said between bites.

“If your boy can keep up,” Mark added.

Jared looked up from his bowl to Mark.

“Don’t worry about Jared.”

Jared stopped eating. Suddenly insecure about his riding skills.

“It would be good if we could make better time,” Misha added.

Everything became quiet.

They finished their meal and Jensen pulled Jared up.

“We’ll leave at dawn.” Jensen stood up tossing a few coins on the table, pulling Jared away from the table to follow him.

Jensen still holding Jared’s hand lead him to a staircase, where they both ascended the stairs.  When they reached the top of the stairs, Jensen turned left with Jared following him down the hallway to the end. Jensen opened the door at the end of the hall, which turned out to be a large bathroom.  It was steamy when Jared walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Jensen turned to face Jared pulling at the shirt he was wearing. Jensen quickly undressed Jared, leading him to a large tub filled with steaming water. Jared slowly stepped into the tub, taking his time sitting down in the nearly too hot water. Once Jared was sitting; Jensen picked up a large metal pitcher, he dipped it into the water and scooped up a pitcherful. Jensen carefully and slowly poured the water over Jared’s head. Jensen found a jar of soap inside, using his fingers, he scooped some out and began to massage it into Jared’s scalp.

Jared felt at peace like he had never experienced before in his life.  His alpha was washing him, grooming him, pampering him, he never felt so taken care of before. Somewhere inside he knew that this was the way with alphas. Alphas dominated, dictated, controlled an omega’s life, but they should also take care of their mate. Jensen was taking care of Jared as he washed the aches and pains of his day away. Jared felt boneless as Jensen lifted him out of the water, carrying him to their room. Jensen continued pampering Jared by laying him on the bed and drying him off. No matter how hard Jared tried to keep his eyes open, he just couldn’t.  He woke up for only a minute when a slightly damp Jensen wrapped him up in his arms for the night.

The next four days were more of the same, travel, eat, rest. The morning they reached Spicewood, Jared could barely contain his happiness.  He was going to see his mama and his best friend again. His eyes welled up as they travel beneath the large stone gate structure leading into the courtyard of the manor.

They dismounted in the courtyard.  Lord Cohen was walking down the stairs to greet his guests. Jared didn’t think, he reacted, so happy to see his friend. He dropped Captain’s reins and sprinted towards Lord Cohen.  Jared saw Matt’s expression go from happy to perplexed as reached him. Jared felt something sharp grip his neck and yanked him back causing him to hit the ground… _hard._ A growl erupted from his alpha, causing Jared to be paralyzed with fear. Jared saw Jensen standing in front of Matt, his fangs and claws were now descend.  Jared couldn’t move or scream he could only watch in horror as Jensen continued to challenge his friend.

“Alpha,” Misha called out to Jensen.

“It was a mistake, Jared didn’t mean to rush Lord Cohen. They’re friends.” Misha spoke directly to Jensen.

Jensen didn’t respond.  He stood in front of Matt with his chest heaving. The two Alpha’s staring each other down. Matt was on the verge of wolfing out.

“Please Jensen,” Misha begged.

Jensen’s head turned towards the beta. His eye’s dropped down to Jared. After a long pause, he took a step backward. Everyone exhaled a breath of relief.

Matt looked past Jensen and Jared and spoke to Misha.

“I can see you had a long journey. I’ll have someone show you to your rooms. I will see you at dinner.”

Matt went inside the doors.

Jensen’s fangs had receded, but his claws were still out. He turned toward Jared, grabbing him roughly by the arm, pulling him up from the ground. At that moment Sebastian came out of the manor and watched as the scene unfolded.

“Gentlemen, let me show you to your rooms.” Sebastian offered.

“Splendid,” Mark said under his breath.

As soon as Jensen shut the door to their room, he reached out and grabbed Jared by the throat, slamming him against the door.

Jared whimpered.

“Omega, if you ever run towards another alpha, I’ll rip your throat out.” Jensen hissed.

“I’m s-sorry,” Jared whispered.

“Enough!” Jensen squeezed his hand tighter. Jared closed his eyes, trying to keep calm.

Jensen slid his hand down from Jared’s neck to the center of his chest. Jensen held Jared against the door he nuzzled his neck and Jared immediately submitted to Jensen by offering his neck. Jensen without warning reclaimed Jared, bitting him hard, hard enough to reduce Jared to tears. Jensen releases Jared's neck shoving Jared away from him.

“Omega, remember who you belong to…” Jensen said as he turned his back on Jared.

TBC…

 


	12. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is reunited with his friend and mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating. RL...its just kicking my butt. It will be awhile before the next update. This is not abandoned!! 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to follow this fic.
> 
> Sorry for the errors and the slow updates.

 

Jared didn’t know how long he stood against the door. He watched as Jensen grabbed his satchel, carefully taking out the papers he had packed away. His alpha sat down at the desk in their room reading through his paperwork. Jared remained at the door until his nerves calmed down.  His neck was throbbing from being reclaimed his hormones were all over the place. His inner omega was demanding he makes amends with his alpha.  He could feel through the bond that Jensen was still furious with him.

Jared found the courage to move away from the door. He started unpacking their bags, hanging up their clothes. He kept an eye on Jensen, who was still ignoring him. When he finished everything he could do, he looked longing at the door. He would love to go downstairs to see his mama, but…he wanted, no he needed for Jensen to forgive him first. Jared sat on the bed, glancing over to Jensen, trying to figure out a way to get the alpha to forgive him. Then out of know where it hit him, he’d never be able to communicate with Jensen thinking like a human. So, he closed his eyes and let his inner omega take over his consciousness.  He knew what he was doing, he just gave up control.  It was a very odd thing to do, to feel, and wondered how Jensen did it every day.

Jared was kneeling next to his alpha when he became aware of his surroundings. He wondered how Jensen stayed separated from his inner human.  It was a very odd sensation for him to experience, and he couldn’t sustain it, his inner omega was him and vice a versa. He looked up at Jensen who was staring down intensely at him.  Jared could see where this was going and wasn’t surprised when Jensen stood up pulling Jared up and leading him to the bed. After being brutally claimed earlier, Jared was scared that Jensen would fuck him equally brutal. Jensen did quite the opposite, he made love to Jared, worshiping his body, taking him to the edge over and over again until they both fell off together.

Jared woke up cradled in Jensen’s arms.

“We need to get ready for dinner.”

Jared sighed. He felt like he stay this way forever.

They bathe together. Jensen groomed Jared. Jared preened under Jensen’s administrations. They dressed in the finest clothes that they brought with them and headed downstairs.  Jared felt like he stepped into a twisted version of his old life.  He remembered setting the tables and serving the dishes, but today he sat next to his alpha while his friends from his old life waited on him.

Matt was the perfect host coaxing his guests to talk about their travels. Jared remained quiet unless someone directed the conversation to him.

“Jared, let me ask, how did you come to find your mate?” Matt asked.

Jared glanced at Jensen.

“Well…I did like you told me I stayed off the roadways. I always wore your collar when I would have to go into any towns. By the time I reached Birchwood, I was running low on my supplies. I needed to go to the market I picked up on the most amazing scent. I saw him and I knew he was my alpha.

“He followed me home and never left,” Jensen added.

Matt bursts out laughing.

“Ah, that’s Jared. Stubborn. How many times did I get my ass handed to me because of I listen to or followed you.” Matt said to Jared, shaking his head.

“Love taps, your dad or my dad would take the switch to me.” Jared shot back.

“Seriously Jensen, Jared was bad news. When I was fifteen, Jared once talked me into riding my father’s newest stallion. My father’s pride and joy. The horse was in training, and I could ride but I wasn’t expecting the horse to be that powerful. We ran through a fence and off we went. Jared decided it would be best to follow on foot and not tell anyone about what happened.  An hour later he found me out in the woods beat to hell and a broken arm to boot.”

“Wait! I remember very distinctly that you wanted to ride that stallion. You were trying to prove to father what a great horseman you were becoming.”

“Yeah, well, we returned to find the stallion had beat us home.”

“Our fathers were waiting for us,” Jared mumbled.

“I didn’t seat for a week.”

“Oh, poor you,” Jared said laughing.

“Oh, yeah you couldn’t sit for a week, and you had to clean all the stalls, daily by yourself for a month.”

Jensen sat back and listened while his mate and Lord Cohen reminisced. He could feel that Matt loved Jared, but it was a brotherly type love. He felt immediately better about what he was going to request from Lord Cohen.

As the night progressed; the group moved into the library to continue talking. Jared excused himself to leave. He needed to see his mother.

“Jared! My boy, my boy is home!”

“Mama,” Jared whispered as he squeezed his mother tightly.

“I miss you so much, my son. Not sit down and tell me about all your adventures.”

Jared’s mother prepared tea and placed a full plate of Jared’s favorite cookies in front of him.

Jared walked his mother through his journey leaving no details out. 

“I think you’re alpha is cursed.”

“What?!”

“Very powerful witches can cast spells to separate a man into parts. Can you truly split from your inner omega?...No, of course not? Jared, you need to listen to me; I’m worried about you. Alphas are strong they react on instinct. It’s the human side that keeps the alpha in check from hurting others.”

“Mama, Jensen would never hurt me on purpose.  I can feel that. He truly cares about me.”

“I know he does. He could hurt you by accident. He couldn’t heal when he lost his family because he wasn’t whole. He still isn’t well.”

“How can we get rid of the curse?”

“I don’t know maybe another witch could help.”

Jensen walked into the kitchen at that moment to see his mate in deep conversation with his mother.

“Alpha.” Jared’s mother said and bowed her head. Jared turned around to look at Jensen.

“Jensen this is my mother, Sarah,” Jared said.

Jensen walked closer and reached out to kiss Jared’s mother’s hand.

“I’m honored to meet you.”

Jared watched his mother blush.

“The honor is mine, alpha. I’m happy my son has met his mate.”

“Speaking of which, come Jared lets retire. Tomorrow you can spend with your mother, as I will be in negotiations with Matt all day.”

Jared stood up, walked over and kissed his mother on the forehead.

Good night mama.”

She smiled and watched the pair leave.

 

tbc...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Time To Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen makes plans with Matt. Jared is in for a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...I know it's been awhile. All my fics are still active. Thank you for all the great comments.

 

Jared woke up early.  He laid next to Jensen, studied him while he slept. His alpha was magnificent some might say beautiful. Especially asleep. He looked peaceful when he slept. After a while, Jensen opened his eyes and looked at his mate.

“Morning,” Jensen grumbled.

“Good Morning Alpha.” Jared was now happy that Jensen was finally awake.

Jared was out of bed in a flash, hurrying to readied them a bath, laying their day clothes out. Jensen laid in bed watching Jared, amused.

“You’re full of energy.”

“I’m excited to visit with my mother.”

“Ah, yes,” Jensen remembered meeting Jared’s mother last night.

“Jared, when we win back my lands, it would be fitting if your mother were to come and live with us.”

Jared stopped what he was doing, stunned; he turned around to face his alpha.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Jared ran at Jensen tackling him on the bed, kissing him.

Jensen grabbed his omega flipping him on his back kissing roughly.

The two mates spent the morning making love.

 

* * *

 

 

Jensen:

After an informal breakfast, Jared spent the day with his mother. Jensen, Matt, Mark, and Misha moved into Matt’s war room to discuss the reason for Jensen's visit.

For hours Matt and Jensen hammered out a deal. Matt would send Jensen one hundred of his warriors to help him fight JDM.  Jensen felt it would be a fairly quick fight. He believed that the men following JDM would turn against him once they saw that Jensen was serious about taking his lands back. In return, Matt would have free passage and trade with Jensen’s people. Matt would have an ally for life. No questions asked.

Mark Sheppard stood up his bones cracking from sitting too long.

“I’ll write up the negotiations and have them ready to sign by the end of today.”

“Good,” Jensen said.

Matt started to gather his papers readying himself to leave.

“Matt if we could have a word in private,” Jensen asked.

Misha taking a hint stood up,

“Gentleman if you’ll excuse me.”

Jensen waited until they were alone.

Staring down at his hands, Jensen cleared his throat.

“I need another favor from you.”

“I haven’t given enough yet? Including the blood of my fellow countrymen?”

“Please.” Jensen looked desperately at Matt.

“Maybe what is it?”

“I need Jared to stay here until I win this fight.”

“Of course,” Matt responded.

“If I lose, I want you to claim him.”

“He’s your mate. You die, he won't want to be with anyone else.”

“Exactly. Jared deserves a long happy life. I know you could make him happy. Give him babies, treat him well. I need your word on this.”

“I’m only going to agree to this because there is no way you’re going to lose.” Matt quietly said.

“Thank you,” Jensen whispered.

* * *

 

 

That evening everyone was festive. A new dawn was on the horizon, and all the men were feeling it. However, it quickly became clear that Jensen hadn’t told Jared that he would not be traveling back to Birchwood with them.

Mark pulled Jensen to the side after dinner and said,

“Jared is under the impression that he will be traveling back to Birchwood with us tomorrow.”

“I haven’t had the chance to talk to him yet.”

“Bullocks.”

Jensen looked over to where Misha and Matt were talking with Jared.

He didn’t want to tell Jared tonight.  He wanted dinner to be a happy affair.  He wanted this to be a good memory.

As the night drew to a close, the jubilance that everyone had been feeling changed to a sense of apprehension. Jensen decided to bid his host and companions good night while guiding his omega upstairs.  

Jared moved about their bedroom, laying their traveling outfits over a chair.  He grabbed Jensen’s bag and began to fill it with his clothes.

“Jared.”

“Yes, alpha.”

“Only pack my bag.”

Jared looked over at Jensen.

“Come again?”

“I need you to stay here.”

“No. You promised.”

“I know. I need to know that you will be safe.”

“I will be. I’ll stay at the Manor. I can help with the injured.”

“No Jared. I can’t let you do that. I would be distracted. I would be worried about your safety.”

“You lied to me. You were planning this the whole time.”

“Jared.”

“No, I’m going with you.”

Jared started to put Jensen’s clothes in his bag.

“Jared, stop it. We need to talk.”

“We can talk on the road.”

“Jared,” Jensen growled.

“I’m sorry, you.are.staying.here.” Jensen accentuated each word.

“You promised…” Jared whispered.

“I know.”

Jensen moved to Jared, pulling him into a tight hug.

“There's something else we need to talk about.” Jensen whispered into Jared's ear.

Jared pushed away from Jensen.

“If I should, um, lose. I want you to mate with Matt.”

Jared could feel his whole world spinning around him.

“No.”

“Jared, I’ve already made arrangements with Matt.”

_‘Smack’_

Jared shocked himself that he struck Jensen.

Jensen rubbed his cheek.

“Jared…”

“No, I won't. Your my mate, my only mate. How could you ask Matt to mate me?”

“I want what’s best for you.”

“Let me fight alongside you. Let me fight for us. If we die, we die together.”

“I’m sorry that’s not going to happen.”

Jensen pulls Jared close to him, but Jared pulled away from him.

“C’mon here omega.”

Jared looked down, his heart-shattering.

“Please alpha.”

“I need to sleep. I need you to stay here. I’m not changing my mind.”

Jared swallowed down the sob that was threatening to come out.

Jensen readied himself for bed. Jared finished packing Jensen's bag.

“Omega, come to bed,”

“What if I don’t want to lay with you,” Jared replied.

“Don’t let our last night together be one of anger, come to bed and let me hold you one more night.”

“I hate you,” Jared whispered once he was settled into bed.

“I know that you do. You are my omega. I will come back for you.”

Jared faced away from Jensen. He laid stiffly in the alpha’s arms letting his tears silently fall.  

The next morning came too quickly. Jared found himself standing next to Jensen’s mount with a death grip on Jensen’s boot.

Jensen stared down at Jared.

“Be strong, omega,” Jensen said quietly so only Jared could hear him.

Jared slowly released his grip as Jensen nudged his horse forward.

Jared stood staring in the direction that Jensen went long after they were out of sight.

 

TBC...


End file.
